A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scale assembly for weighing or measuring mass. More particularly, the scale assembly of the present invention includes angled flexure members to support a load receiving platform, whereby the loading force can be separated into vertical and horizontal components and the magnitude of the loading force can be determined by measuring the magnitude of the horizontal component. The flexure members are laminated so that the horizontal component is substantially linearly related to the magnitude of the loading force throughout the weighing range of the scale.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Mass measuring apparatus using angled flexure means are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,049 to Oliver shows a hopper, a load sensing device, and a linkage operatively connected to the load sensing device. The hopper is connected by linkage means that are inclined to the vertical, and a force is applied in the horizontal direction to the load sensing device. Oliver is designed for batch weighing and is not suitable for weighing constant heavy loads, such as industrial tanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,760 to Curchod shows a scale construction comprising a pair of spaced substantially rigid plates offset with respect to each other and supported by means of flexure members extending therebetween. Flexure means are interposed at an oblique angle to permit one of the plates to move laterally relative to the other and closer to the other in response to application of a body upon the top plate. A strain gauge means is carried between the plates to be responsive to weight applied on the top plate. However, Curchod is designed for a bathroom scale device and is not suitable for accurately weighing relatively heavy industrial loads over a wide weight range.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,263 to Garnett shows a weigher head for use in high speed, high precision, rotary weighing machines. A system of leaf springs is substituted for the usual means by which a sale beam within the head housing is pivoted. Upper and lower supporting members are resiliently secured at their ends to one another by pairs of upwardly inclined, laminated fiberglass leaf springs. The weighing function is accomplished by transmitting a downwardly directed force into a weighing mechanism. Neither is Garnett designed or suitably adapted for accurately weighing relatively heavy industrial loads over a wide range.